Fifty Shades Of James
by ladyvaltiel
Summary: (de el final Maria) Maria y James pudieron salir de Silent Hill, juntos... ¿que paso después con ellos?


**((((((HOLA! Haber como empiezo… bien hace unos días estaba jugando un videojuego y me recordé de cuando jugué mis primeros videojuegos , tenia 5 años, yo siempre veía a mi padre jugar, a el le encantaban los videojuegos de terror y ese tipo (Survival horror). Entonces un dia estaba aburrida y le dije que si me podía enseñar a jugar… entre muchos de los primeros videojuegos que jugué me recuerda ese… Silent Hill.. recuerdo que me costo mucho poder jugarlo tranquila porque me causaba mucho terror, ahora en el presente recordé Silent Hill 2 y lo mucho que me gustaba jugarlo con mi padre, decidi comprarlo para la PS3 y ahora si comprender bien la terrible historia de amor de james… ¿se han puesto a pensar en el final maria?...¿que hubiera pasado después de que Maria y James salieron de silent hill?.))))))**

-JAMES…-susurraba Mary en un tono bajo y seco… tenia que hacerlo, tenia que acabar con ese monstruo, eso ya no era Mary, recargue la escopeta y apunte a su cara que me miraba con desprecio, mi dedo choco contra el gatillo con tanta fuerza… una bala en la cabeza…dejo de respirar…una lagrima salio de su ojo mientras se cerraba…la ultima lagrima…no dijo mas mi nombre…fue la ultima vez que lo escuche de su boca…su voz…nunca mas volveria a verla, la única mujer que ame…MARY…aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que era eso, era la forma monstruosa de mi esposa aunque sonaba raro, esa era la parte que me odiaba, pero ya estaba hecho estaba muerta fuera lo que fuera ya no estaba en mi vida…

Mientras caminaba veía como todo cambiaba y se volvia a la normalidad los caminos estaban bien todo estaba bien…pero la niebla aun seguía , mientras caminaba vi delante el parque roosewater era un tranquilo lugar, tan especial a pesar de que cuando estaba del otro lado seguia siendo tan tranquilo no entendia porque… cansado apoye mis mis brazos contra el barandal y mire el lago, tan tranquilo como aquella vez…con Mary…

FLASHBACK

 _La hermosa sonrisa de Mary combinaba con el hermoso dia que había en Silent Hill, caminábamos tomados de la mano por el hermoso pueblo, hasta que llegamos al parque, de verdad era muy hermoso y tranquilo el lago estaba justo al lado, Mary me propuso que fuéramos en bote por el lago a lo cual yo acepte feliz me gustaba verla asi…tan alegre._

 _Mientras remábamos Mary me contaba tantas cosas y una de esas tantas cosas es que la trajera de nuevo a Silent Hill de verdad le había gustado el pueblo tanto como a mi… seguramente viniéramos pronto nuevamente…_

 _-¿sabes que Te amo?- dije mirándola con una leve sonrisa de lado._

 _-claro que lo se…¿ y tu? ¿sabes que te amo?-dijo Mary mirándome con su sonrisa hermosa y sus ojos miel que brillaban con el destello del sol en el atardecer, era tan hermosa…de verdad la amaba tanto…me acerque a ella y le di un tierno beso…_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-James…-sentí esa voz justo en mi cuello, aunque tenían la misma voz ya sabia diferenciarlas… Maria…seguía viva, nunca entendí si ella era solo una ilusión o algo parecido pero ahora la necesitaba, creo que le tome cariño, era como si tuviera ese deber de cuidarla, de verdad me importaba aunque no sabia de que manera, ella… nacio de mi deseo, y no quiero borrarla de mi memoria.

-Maria…-voltee a verla, ella se veía cansada, de verdad pasamos unos horribles días aquí.

-has vuelto a matar a Mary…-aunque pude notar un tono burlón en su voz, se que de igual manera se sentía mal por mi.

-ESO no era Mary, no era mas que un horrible monstruo- dije mirando al suelo.

-que vas a hacer ahora?-me dijo tocándome la mejilla delicadamente, de verdad su tacto me hacia sentir bien, quisiera abrazarla y llorar, pero no era el momento… teníamos que salir de este lugar.

-Maria, yo… te quiero conmigo…-dije con bajo tono mientras una lagrima se escurría por mi mejilla, no podía dejarla ir, yo de verdad la quería… Ella pozo su mano en mi mejilla secando la lagrima y me abrazo, era lo único que quería ahora… su apoyo…

-¿estas seguro?-me dijo hablándome al oído, mientras recorría mi cabello con sus manos.

-yo… siento que podremos salir a delante…Juntos-aunque no sabia bien lo que dije… ella me abrazo mas fuerte y me dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-salgamos de aquí si…-me dijo sonriendo levemente.

Salimos por el cementerio y encontramos mi auto seguia ahí intacto, las llaves seguían adentro, Maria y yo entramos al auto… apoye mi cabeza contra mis manos en el volante, Maria me miro y me sonrio de lado, yo solo la mire…

-yo conduciré-me dijo riendo y yo la mire serio…-que?¿ Crees que soy inútil?... James estas cansado, tranquilo no dañare tu auto ¿si?-me dijo tocándome la mejilla.

-Maria… tu también estas cansada…-dije con bajo tonto .

-si, pero no tanto como tu… duerme…-decia mientras me miraba con tanta ternura, baje de el coche y di la vuelta, ella solo se cambio de asiento adentro… ya cambiados de asiento, senti que el coche comenzó a moverse, yo miraba por la ventana como la niebla tapaba los bosques y carreteras…por un momento la niebla dejaba de verse poco a poco, ahí estaba el cartel de Silent hill, de pronto todo se sentía tan tranquilo todo se veía era todo lindo de nuevo … cuando mis ojos se comenzaban a cerrar senti la voz de maria.

-James…¿ a donde vamos?- dijo concentrada en la carretera.

-eh… necesitamos dinero y ropa… seguro nos alcanza… ¿sabes el camino a new jersey?-le dije con una leve sonrisa- ahí vivía tenia mis cosas mi casa, obviamente no me quedaría ahí, estaban todos mis recuerdos, las cosas de Mary…todo, solo iremos a buscar las cosas necesarias y nos iremos, donde nos lleve el destino.

-supongo que de alguna manera llegaremos…-me dijo riendo…yo la mire y de apoco ms ojos se cerraron…

 _Era ella…MARIA…era hermosa…estaba desnuda…yo también…sus ojos azules me miraban de forma maliciosa, sus manos recorrían mi pecho, mis manos recorrían su piel, ella bajo la cabeza y me beso de una forma tan intensa, puse mis manos en su cintura …Ella toco mi miembro y lentamente lo introdujo en su sexo, acto seguido vi como su boca se habría y soltaba leves gemidos, sus caderas se movían arrítmicamente contra mi cuerpo, estaba tan excitado que empecé a embestirla mas rápido, ella gemía aun mas fuerte, nuestras respiraciones estaban tan entrecortadas que se nos era difícil besarnos, aunque no creo que fuera necesario…_

 _Ella comenzó a decir mi nombre muy bajo, yo la tome de la cabeza y la atraje muy cerca de mi cara, sus ojos me miraban llenos de lujuria y malicia, ella era hermosa… la tenia frente a mi desnuda, era hermosa , mientras ella me miraba mordí su labio y la atraje mas a mi, a lo que ella me respondió con un intenso beso_ _._

-JAMES…-mis ojos se abrieron lentamente y vi a Maria, estabamos en mi auto… todo eso había sido solo un sueño… y vaya sueño… soy un maldito pervertido…fantaseando con ella…en que mierda estaba pensando… _**ya déjalo James**_ …me dije a mi mismo…

-¿donde estamos?-pregunte, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-vamos llegando dormilón-me dijo con un tono tan dulce.-espero que hayas estado soñando conmigo…-me dijo con un tono suave y sensual…espera ¿Qué?...no creo que me haya escuchado hablar mientras dormía, MIERDA eso si que seria vergonzoso, pensaría que soy un pervertido enserio… abrí los ojos, viendo la luz que me cegaba la vista y luego vi a Maria…se veía tan cansada pobrecita, ya es hora de que me ponga al volante.

-Maria... yo conduzco desde ahora…-dije con un tono bajo.

-oh vamos…James…ya llegamos-me miro con una sonrisa y ojos cansados.

-aun no te sabes las dirección de mi casa…-Maria sonrió y no cambiamos de asiento.

Cuando conducía camino a casa ,por un momento observe a Maria ya se había dormido , se veía tan dulce, linda, como un Angel.

 **(((BIEN ME DEJAN EN LOS REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO O NO LA HISTORIA RECUERDEN ES MI PRIMER FIC AHÍ ME CORRIGEN Y TODO, YA EMPEZARE CON EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO…**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER.)))**


End file.
